Jon and Dany Watch a Porno
by Cmyatt01
Summary: Jon and Dany Watch a movie while their families are out of town


**_Jon and Dany Watch a Porno_**

When Dany's mother told her she would be staying with her nephew for the weekend, she believed it would be an inconvenience. "Mom, we are seventeen years old! We don't need to babysit each other. I think we can fend for ourselves for the weekend."

"Dany, we know you both can," her mother Rhaella replied with a comforting smile as she sat down on the bed next to her daughter and gripped her hand. "It's just… we would all be more comfortable knowing that you and Jon are together, especially because we will not be allowed to have our cell phones at the retreat."

"If you don't want me to be alone, can't I go stay with Missy while you all go on your marriage retreat? I am sure her parents won't mind," Dany replied with a huff.

"Darling, I think staying with Jon for the weekend will be good for the two of you. You two were so close as children… Then over the last couple of years, you have seemed to drift apart. We all think this would be a good chance for you to rekindle your relationship."

_'__What relationship. Jon is the one that shut me out as soon as we got to high school,'_ Dany thought as she snorted. "I am sure Jon would rather spend time with his cousin Robb and his friend Theon than with his annoying little auntie."

Jon was hot. Chiseled abs. Raven curls. Eyes so grey they were nearly black. It was as if the gods had sculpted a perfect being and placed him on Earth. Dany wanted him. She had wanted him for years. She wanted to breed with him. She wanted to make beautiful Targaryen babies with her purple eyes and his raven curls – or maybe her silvery blonde locks and his stormy eyes. However, she pushed that dream aside years ago. All he saw her as was another family member; he treated her with the same affections he gave to his Stark side of the family cousins – with side hugs and forehead kisses.

They were Targaryens and Targaryens are supposed to be together. Maybe Jon was more like Rhaegar. However, Rhaegar was a rarity – he was the first Targaryen in over 100 years to marry outside of the family… But it was not as if he had a choice – there were no female Targaryen family members around his age. Luckily, he found love with the wild and carefree Lyanna Stark – The She-Wolf of the North. They had two children – Rhaenys and Jon.

Rhaenys had no aversion to the family ways. On her sixteenth name day, she and Viserys announced they were in love and wished to marry. No one even cared that he was four years older than Rhaenys. They are Targaryens so it was expected. So, two years ago, on her eighteenth birthday, Rhaenys and Viserys married in a lavish ceremony on Dragonstone. Then, just last week they just announced they were expecting their first child.

When Dany and Jon were children, she was so sure they were going to be together. They were best friends and spent every free moment with each other. _'I was so sure were going to follow in Viserys and Rhaenys footsteps.'_ That was until high school, when some redheaded exchange student from the Frostfangs teased Jon for having a crush on his Auntie. _'Dumb cunt Wildling bitch didn't know they were Targaryens and it was perfectly acceptable and expected for Targaryens to be together.'_ According to her mother, she was made for him, literally - that her mother and father decided to have another child after Rhaegar and Lyanna announced they were expecting their second baby. They did not want their grandchild to be alone in the world because Targaryen without a counterpart is a terrible thing.

Over the last few years, Dany had subtlety tried to regain his affections, however, he did not seem interested. Therefore, she was beginning to accept the fact that her nephew did not want to continue with the Targaryen tradition of keeping it in the family. That she would have to be like Rhaegar and find love elsewhere.

"Sweetheart, Rhaegar and Lyanna don't want Jon around Theon – they think he is a bad influence. And he cannot stay with his cousin because Robb and his new wife Talisa, are coming to the retreat as well," her mother stated as she tucked a loose strand of hair out of her daughters face and behind her ear.

_'__How could I have forgotten that Robb got married last month,' _Dany thought to herself. "I did not know he and Talisa were back from their honeymoon… I thought they were going to visit her family in Volantis?"

"They returned last week," her mother said with a smile. "I am looking so forward to seeing how their trip was… I just love seeing young couples in love."

_'__Maybe one day I will find love.'_

"Darling, I promise, you and Jon will have fun. Viserys and Rhaenys have even provided me with several movies they think the two of you will enjoy together."

"Fine, I will spend time with him and have a movie night," Dany sighed.

"Good," her mother said with a smile as she pulled her into a hug. "I looked though the discs and think you will love the movies Vis and Rhaenys chose and I want to hear all about them when we get home."

_'__How bad could it be if Viserys and Rhaenys supplied the movies?' _

"So what movies did you bring," Jon inquired as a he entered the living room with bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda.

Her nephew looked heavenly in his black gym shorts and form-fitting white t-shirt, his dark curls loose and framing his face. _'Get a grip on yourself Dany! He is your nephew and all he wants to be is your nephew.'_ "I'm not really sure. My mother packed them for me – she said Rhaenys and Viserys gave them to her for us to watch together," Dany admitted as she unzipped her bag and pulled out the Blu-ray cases. "Knowing your sister and my brother, they are probably some old Adam Sandler or Will Ferrell comedy or one of the Marvel films. My mom also said that her and father enjoyed them."

"You are probably right," Jon stated with a deep chuckle as he sat down on the black leather couch and put the popcorn and drinks on the wooden coffee table. "Just throw one of them in and if we don't like it we can try one of the others or just watch something off Netflix or Amazon Prime."

Dany shrugged and muttered an okay as she put one of the discs in the PlayStation without looking at the title before making her way to the couch to sit beside to Jon.

When he pushed play on the controller, the film started out innocent enough. A family was going on vacation to an all-inclusive tropical island. _'I wonder if this is a horror film or if something crazy happens to them on the island,'_ Dany thought as she watched the opening credits.

However, as soon as the family reached the lavish beachside hotel, the innocence stopped – The family had two rooms – one for the parents and one for their older teenage children. Dany was shocked when the sister stripped naked in front of her brother and said she was going to shower before they went to dinner. _'Holy shit she has big boobs for a teenager,'_ Dany mused as the girl turned on the shower.

"What the fuck kind of movie is this?" Jon exclaimed from next to her.

Dany looked over at her nephew and noticed his eyes were as big as saucers. "Come on Jon, don't act like you have never seen boobs before," Dany stated, trying to contain her mirth as she looked back at the television screen only to see the brother had removed his clothes and was palming his long, thick cock.

"_Sweet sister, would you like some help washing your back?" The boy on the film asked as he walked into the bathroom. _

"Dear gods, Uncle Vis and my sister sent us a porno!" Jon exclaimed as she felt him shift next to her.

"You can't tell me you have never watched an adult film," Dany teased, finding it funny that Jon was so uncomfortable.

"What… What… Of course I have – I… I just wasn't expecting Vis and Rhae to send a porno for us to watch… together," Jon stuttered unable to take his eyes off the screen.

_'__Oh Rhae and Vis I could kiss you both! This is going to be so much fun!'_ Dany thought excited at the prospect of watching Jon squirm. "You know, we can turn it off and watch something on Netflix… If it makes you too uncomfortable to watch a naughty movie with your favorite auntie," Dany purred. She knew Jon and knew that he would be too stubborn to turn it over – that he would have to prove to her that, he could endure the film with her.

"I think we should watch it… It looks like it actually has some plot which is hard to find in adult films these days," Jon replies defiantly as he settled back into the sofa.

As the movie continued, the ache between Dany's legs grew uncomfortable – she had to cross her legs in an effort to help dull the throbbing of her clit. The siblings in the film were filthy – first the fucked in the shower. Then she gave him a hand job while he fingered her while they ate dinner with their parents. Now, they were on the beach, fucking on the empty lifeguard stand under the stars. She could not stop herself from imaging she was the sister in the film and Jon doing all the naughty things the brother was doing to her in the film.

After about thirty minutes of crossing her legs and squeezing her thighs together for some relief, Dany knew it was a lost cause and she would not be comfortable until she was able to find release. She was about to go to the bathroom and take care of herself, however, the second she uncrossed her legs to stand, she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jon asked, a darkness in his tone.

"I need to pee… I drank my soda too fast," Dany lied.

"I don't believe you," Jon rasped out as his fingers traveled under her loose fitting cotton pajama shorts and towards her aching center. Her breath hitched when the tips of his fingers ghosted over her pulsating bundle of nerves through her soaked panties.

"Jon," she moaned as she looked over at him. From the glow of the TV, she could see the bulge of his erection in his gym shorts. She met his eyes and saw they were full of lust.

"Auntie – I didn't know that watching porn would make you so wet… You are nearly dripping. Are you thinking about that boy's cock in your cunt?" he asked as he pushed her panties to the side and slide a single finger up and down her slick folds.

"No, I was imaging it was my dear nephew filling my tight pussy with his rock hard cock," Dany admitted as she rocked into his hand, trying to get the friction she needed. "What about you my naughty nephew? Does watching a brother fuck his sister turn you on? Is your dick hard, imagining you are fucking Rhaenys?"

Jon continued to lightly tease her honey slick folds, as he looked her in the eyes as he answered, "I have to say, while my sister is beautiful, I don't want to fuck her… I have never wanted to fuck her and I am not thinking about her at this moment."

"Then who is it?" she whispered, as she reached under the waistband of his gym shorts and palmed his erection through his boxer briefs._ 'Gods I never knew he was so well endowed.'_ "Who has your member standing at attention?" The whole time, silently praying that he wanted her as well.

Jon was quiet for several seconds as they continued their ministrations. Then he growled as he removed his hand from her core and her hand from his cock. "You, my sweet auntie," Jon confessed, graveling in her ear as he pulled her into his lap. "It's always been you. I have dreamed of stuffing my dick in your tight pussy, ever since the day I learned why the gods gave me a dick... And right now my dick is hard for you."

Before Dany could process Jon's words, his lips were pressed to hers with such force she was sure they would be bruised and swollen. When she moaned he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her eager mouth. As their tongues dueled, she continued to rock her hips along his rock hard cock to create the friction she desired. Jon was kneading her breast with one hand and her ass with the other as her hands her tangled in his messy raven locks. She nearly came at the feeling of his firm member pressing into her clit through their clothes._ 'Too many layers.'_

"Godsdamnit Dany," Jon rumbled as he broke the kiss. For a moment, Dany thought he was going to withdrawal and push her away. She thought he was going to tell her he made a mistake and was only horny because of the characters in the movie… That was until she looked into his eyes and saw dilated pupils - nothing but lust. "I need to be in you," he pleaded.

"Then why don't you stuff your cock auntie's tight cunt my dear nephew?"

"It's kind of hard with all these fucking clothes between us," Jon growled.

The next thing she knew, their clothes were scattered all over the floor and Jon was eyeing her like a hungry dragon wolf. "Do you like the site of your auntie, all naked in front of you?" She inquired as she squeezed her breasts together.

"Get your beautiful ass over here," he rasped, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his lap. She was straddling her nephew once again. His firm member nestled between her nether lips. His lips trailing kissing along her chest until he took one of her dusky rose peaks into his mouth, his tongue rolling the nipple causing a wanton moan to escape her mouth.

"You want your nephew's cock my sweet auntie?" Jon murmured as he thrusted his hips slowing - coating his cock with the juices of her arousal.

"Yes… Please my dear nephew," Dany whined into his neck, embarrassed at how desperate her voice sounded at the moment. She wanted him. She needed him to fill her. Only he could tame the throbbing between her thighs.

"Auntie, you have to tell me what it is that you want."

"I want... I need my nephew's long, thick cock to fill my greedy cunt."

With those words, he plunged his thick cock into her, splitting her open and filling her pussy completely. The sensation caused them both to groan. Never had Dany felt so full. "Fuck, Jon," Dany moaned as she took a few moments to adjust to the girth of his cock. "So full... I have never been so full."

"Gods Aunt Dany, you are so tight. Tighter than I ever imagined in my dreams," he growled as he grabbed ass, kneading the flesh as she began to slowly rock her hips.

She decided to let Jon set the pace and he guided her hips in a slow dance. It felt good – each roll ghosting her tender bundle of nerves, shooting pleasure straight to her core. However, after several minutes of tender love making, and getting to know each other's bodies, she needed more. She did not want to be lazily fuck – there would be time for that later. Right now, she needed release. She needed raw, rough, fucking so she began to rock her hips quicker. "Fuck me, nephew. Fuck your auntie so hard she come all over your perfect cock."

Jon growled as he tighten his grip on her ass and began roughly thrusting upward with each rock of her hips. His cock going deeper into her pussy than anyone ever had before; the tip of his cock kissing her womb over and over. Sounds of skin slapping and pleasure filled moans coming from both them and the porno film filling echoing off the walls of the room.

She was lost in bliss as she felt a familiar tightening in her core when suddenly Jon slapped her ass, hard. "Fuck Jon." The walls of her pussy began to tighten around his cock and she knew she was close.

"I felt that… You like it when your nephew spanks you… Don't your auntie," Jon rumbled as he smacked her other arse cheek.

"Gods Jon… I'm so close… Don't stop. Don't you fucking stop."

"Come for me auntie... Come all over your nephew's cock," Jon murmured into her ear, sending her over the edge.

"FUCK," she screamed, seeing blinding white stars as her orgasm rocked through her. Her walls constricting around his cock and her fluids gushed out, coating both of their thighs with her slick nectar.

Her nephew did not give her the opportunity to come down from her high. He did not pull out as he flipped her over, laid her down on the couch and continued plowing into her warm, slick cunt. Within a few minutes she felt a coiling in her core once again. Her second orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Fuck Dany, you feel so fucking good," Jon exclaimed. "I so fucking close. I am gonna fill your cunt with my cum."

"Come for me Jon," Dany purred. "Come for your auntie and fill my womb with your baby gravy."

"You want your nephew to put a baby in your belly sweet auntie?" Jon whispered against her ear. A drop of sweat falling onto her face.

"Claim me Jon. Make me yours," Dany exclaimed as the velvety wall of her cunt clamped down on his cock. Her second orgasm more powerful that the first causing waves of pleasure to writhe through her body.

"You. Are. Mine," Jon grunted with the final few snaps of his hips. She could feel his cock pulsating, painting the walls of her cunt white with his thick seed.

They laid intertwined on the couch in a silent postcoital bliss for several minutes. Her hands ghosting up and down his chiseled torso and they exchanged lazy chaste kisses.

"Jon?" she murmured a few minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"If you wanted me, why did you push me away when we got to high school?" Dany inquired, unable to mask the vulnerability in her tone.

"I didn't want people to judge you," Jon sighed.

"Judge me?"

"Aye. I didn't want people to look down on you because you were dating or fucking your nephew… that we were in an incestuous relationship."

"Jon, we are Targaryens and Targest is accepted. No one would have cared." Suddenly, Dany recalled the redhead that had teased them their Freshman year. "Wait did this have to do with that damn exchange student from the Frostfangs?"

"Yes and no," Jon admitted. "See… she saw our relationship as incest because in the Far North, all forms of incest, is frowned upon because Old Man Craster."

Dany recalled hearing about Caster in the news about five years ago. The man was said to have married all of his daughters to prevent any other man from touching them. It was also said he would anonymously abandon any son at fire stations because he saw them as threats to his wives. "Jon, even Targaryen's don't fuck their own children these days and no longer take multiple spouses," Dany snorted.

"True, however, she made me realize that just because I wanted you, didn't mean that you wanted me... I wanted you to have the opportunity to see if you really wanted to be with me or just felt like you had to be with me because we are Targaryens."

Dany did not know what to think. She could not believe that he pushed her away for the last three years because of some stupid exchange student. She could not believe that if he just had talked to her, he would have known she wanted him just as badly. That he was her best friend and she loved him for the person he was, not because they were Targaryens. They could have been together. "Well Jon, just so you know, you are mine. You have claimed me and I am not letting you go."

"And you are mine," Jon agreed as he possessively tightened his grip around her waist. "And I will put that baby in your belly sweet auntie."

Dany felt her nephew's cock twitch against her thigh as he rolled back on top of her and claimed her once more as the porno credits rolled…


End file.
